


Who's Your Daddy?

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [14]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dinner With The Parents, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP having dinner with Person B’s parents when Person B asks for ‘Daddy’ to pass the salt, leading both Person A and their father to reach for it. Bloodshed is optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShhTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhTiger/gifts).



What Alec and Magnus do in their spare time is probably not what others would expect or approve of. Alec is seemingly innocent and shy and most think that this fact would hold Magnus back from using his several hundred years of sexual expertise and experimentation. However, the Shadowhunter has learned to be quite open to unusual things and because of this, their sex life has become rather... Adventurous,

This of course, would be no problem if it didn't have a habit of overlapping into the pair's normal lives.

Like when they're having dinner with Alec's parents.

* * *

 

"I'm still not entirely convinced they're not going to turn me into a shishkabob." Magnus muttered, eyeing the door to the institute warily.

Blue eyes rolled. "Just because they're a little on the-"

"Alot." The Warlock muttered.

"-hesitant side doesn't mean they're going to kill you." Alec reassured, grasping the handle. "Besides, I won't let them hurt you."

"My hero." He smiled, chuckling softly as he ruffled the shorter male's hair.

"Come on, Warlock." The Shadowhunter teased, tugging lightly at the collar of Magnus' dress shirt. "Let's get this over with."

The taller male sighed, following his lover into the building with a barely contained groan.

* * *

 

It wasn't that bad, as far as awkward-dinners-with-parents-who-practically-hate-your-guts go. There was a steady stream of conversation that Magnus edged around, trying to censor his words and mask his exuberant and sometimes over the top personality. It seemed to be going well until the last person anyone would have expected to slip up did so.

* * *

 

"Can you pass the salt, daddy?" Alec questioned.

The reaction was instantaneous. There was only one 'daddy' in the room as far as reality went, so Robert barely thought twice about the fact that his grown nineteen year old son had just spoken the term 'daddy'. That is, until his hand brushed against a tanned and slender one.

Black eyes moved up slowly to stare at the Warlock who seemed to freeze under the gaze, the room falling deadly silent.

It took seconds for Robert to register what implications Magnus' actions drew.

It took even less for him to see red.

* * *

 

There was nothing Alec could do, no excuses he could make.

It wasn't as if he'd said something like Master, something that was similar to his lover's name, that could be excused as a slip up.

All he could do was get Magnus out as fast as he could before the Warlock's earlier fears of becoming a shishkabob could come true.

* * *

 

"Well." Magnus spoke once they'd gotten home, staring at the wall as he thought over the earlier events. "That was... New."

Alec snorted. "New?"

He nodded slowly, blinking at his lover. "It's not every day your shy Shadowhunter boyfriend calls you daddy in front of his parents and causes his father to pop a blood vessel."

"He did _not_ pop a blood vessel!" Alec argued, huffing as he fought a grin, amusement beginning to dance in Magnus' eyes.

"He was close." The taller male laughed, grinning almost gleefully. "I don't think he can hate me anymore than this."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You're way too happy about this."

Magnus shrugged, reaching out to pull his lover close. "I'm used to hate. Plus," he added before the other male could argue. "Now I won't have to go to any possible future awkward dinners~"

Alec snorted. "If I haven't been the one to slip up I might have accused you of planning this."

The Warlock grinned. "You did create quite a scene didn't you?"

He groaned. "By the angel, don't remind me. I'll never be able to look them in the eye again."

"Well on the bright side I believe we bypassed awkward and went straight to just plain uncomfortable." Magnus offered, running a hand through his lover's hair. "And you've definitely shattered their view towards your innocence. Just wait until Jace and Izzy hear-"

"If you don't be quiet 'Daddy' isn't going to be getting sex for a week." Alec warned, eyes narrowing as he blushed fiercely.

"I thought I made it clear before that it's my house, my rules?" Magnus purred, grinning wickedly. "Do I have to punish you and remind you of that fact?"

"Maybe." The Shadowhunter answered, tipping his head up defiantly.

"Come on then." He chuckled, tugging his lover towards the bedroom. "Let's give your father another reason to hate me."

Alec was all too willing to comply.


End file.
